Percy's Hidden Pain
by NONAME2002
Summary: For years he's hidden his pain but hidden things are always found, when the gods find out Perseus is angry towards them even his own father for letting his mother and Paul die during the war they banish him from Olympus CHB and CJ so he resides in Alaska and lives the best life he ever had but when he finds Arty on in the front of his house with the hunters he only knows one thing.
1. Guilt Trip

**Hey guy's I'm a new writer in town so I don't expect people to like my stories but if you guys do like it you can review if you like, go to my profile to see what I'm about.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm 13 that's enough to say.**

 **Chapter 1. Guilt trip**

 **your,POV**

In life no one knows anything but the Fates but I for one don't care because now I hate them with all my being. With two wars not even in two years time so many live lost to then be forgotten in years time. Whether it could be a decade a century or a thousand years they would be forgotten. Unless they accomplished an heroic achievement but does that really matter at all but ether way no one cares but me and few others. By the way I'm Perseus Jackson son of Poseiden with a whole bunch of titles that I don't care about let me show you what I'm talking about.

 _Flashback to the second Titan war_

 _oh your here well (sighs) I can give a long list of the people who died here whether in Camp half Blood or Manhattan so ill start at CHB. It was at the entrance to the Labyrinth where the battle began and the lives lost there (chokes up a little bit) were Lee Fletcher son of Apollo, Castor son of Dionysus, Cherry James a Dryad, Aqua silver a nymph, Sarah Paul Daughter of Aphrodite, Sam Wings son of Hermes, Kelena Rose Daughter of Aphrodite, Aaron Smith son of Athena, Adrian Harmony son of Apollo and many more who died._

 _Now the worst battle the one of Manhattan even more teenagers who died who may never love who may never see their mortal parent who may never get their answers on why this war happened but I know why and that was me (he says sadly) but continuing Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, Jake Madison son of Apollo, Michael Yew son of Apollo, and many more_ ( A/N: I know I did not mention Silena but that was because I forgot her last name can some one remind me what it was please) _I would continue but it's to hard ill talk about the second Giant war + Queen dirt face later._

 _ **Hello again if you liked the story then internet pizza for you /:\ with the infamous cookie at the side (::) I u want review I don't really care for your flames if you have but until then have a nice day.**_


	2. Love in wrong places

**Hey guy NONAME back to give another chapter I want to give a shout out to Scaevus for helping me, he also gave me hope that my story will possibly be good. I want to apologize that the story was short so ill try to make them longer. BTW some cussing in this one.**

 **Disclaimer: im 13 thats enough to say.**

 **Chapter 2. Love in wrong places**

 **Your, POV**

(A/N pretend you went to sleep an dreaming) " _AHHH don't scare me like that mortal" said a scared but angry son of Poseiden "Anyway I see the spell worked so I can continue (grimaces) telling you the war though it is weak so I cant tell your gender" (A/N I did that cause I dont know if your a girl or boy, man or woman) " so the Second Giant War was the most brutal of them all and once again it was my fault that more people died because I resurrected Gaea" (little streaks of tear's go down his cheeks) "but continuing on this was not about me it's about the heroic fallen. Many souls went to the underworld it ranged to hundreds of bodies, clawed, shot, melted from acid, ripped to shreds, being clubbed, to suffocation in dirt. So many horrific deaths that almost happened to me in my adventures hundreds of times. There is by far to many to name and those that I want to name are MIA, Missing in Action or horribly disfigured but this is all I can tell you at the moment so goodbye".(A/N Now you wake up) "Gasp what a weird dream poor dude if I could I would help him if it weren't a dream"._

 **Percy, POV**

After the large battle the remaining of the Seven" (A/N Leo is still with his sole mate Calypso) "we all were teleported to Olympus by the gods to receive our gifts but what surprised and angered Percy was that none of the other demigods were given gifts only the Six were given gifts but Percy held his tongue. Hazel Pleaded to stay alive and stay with frank Pluto Sighed and grumbled a fine.

 **Pluto, POV**

The Fates are going to have my head for this as well as a certain god of death and a angry roman god of war.

 **Hazel, POV**

"Thank you thank you thank you than-" "Alright Hazel enough" Pluto said Hazel giggled a sorry and ran to Frank to then jump into his arms and kiss him.

 **Frank, POV**

After that kiss that im never going to forget I was next Ares switched to Mars and spoke "my son what do you wish for that is within my power" "can my life force be normal and not be tied to a stick please" Frank said uncertain not knowing if his father can do that. "I'm truly sorry my son I can not do that but what we can do is put it in the most secure area in Olympus." "Where" said the son of Mars sadly that it was not removed "That's why its so secure only the Olympians know it" Mars said with a smirk "ohhhh that makes sense I guess" Frank said a little happier that its safer than ever now.

 **Piper, POV**

After Frank went I was called by my mother so I walked forward and knelt ten feet away from her throne "My daughter im so proud of but what is your wish that is in my power" Aphrodite said " Mother I would like to ask for your blessing to marry Jason" Jason gasped at this but looks guilty afterward "well I was not expecting that but yes you have my full blessing my daughter". Piper exclaims happily and thanked her mother and then runs to Jason to hug and kiss him happily but then gets a big shocker...

 **Jason, POV**

I kiss Piper for my last time before shoving her away Piper falls on the cold marble. She looked at Jason with hurt eyes "what the hell Jason what was that for ?!" She exclaimed "i-im sorry Piper but I dont love you any more I love some one else now and she loves me as well" Piper looks at Me with shattered eyes. The entire throne room is silent before Piper exploded "WHO" she shouted "A-Annabeth" when I said the room was silent, now the silence is to where it would drive people insane. Annabeth began to walk towards me with sad eyes "hey babe" she says "hey" Annabeth then turns to Piper "im sorry but we had a better pull in ou-" "HOW COULD YOU" shouts a loud voice with another filled with anger, hate, angst, jealousy, and sadness. Demigods and Gods alike turn their head in two directions. One at Piper the other at Perseus .

 **Percy, POV**

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I LOVE YOU AND THEN THIS why" Percy says that last word quietly Annabeth visibly flinches and looks to Percy but not his eyes not wanting to see all of his broken and hateful emotions "i-i-im sor-". "sorry" Perseus says in a deathly quite voice "SORRY? I LOVED YOU WITH ALL OF MY FUCKING HEART cant you give a better excuse. Or are u not smart on making that".

 **Third person**

"Or are you not smart on marking that". People gasped at Percy's low blow Athena stood with a face of rage " I will smite you were you stand". "Go ahead show you and the other gods are all ignorant and arrogant". that's when shit hit the fan.

 **That cliffy thought, please don't hate me for this but I at least made this chapter longer for you guys and gals, anyways review if you like and you get internet pizza /:\ NONAME OUT.**


	3. bowing in silence

**Hey guy NONAME back to give another chapter a lot of you guys made my day 202 views was crazy for me and my stories aren't that good anyways thanks for checking out my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: im 13 thats enough to say.**

 **Chapter 3. bowing in silence**

 **Pipers, POV**

While Percy was yelling at Annie Piper was doing the same to Jason but in a cold quite hateful voice yet sprinkled with sadness "why" she said "I,m sorry but after a problem she had IMed Percy he said was to busy at the moment so when she IMed me I helped her and we just fell in love". Jason (A/N still a better love story than twilight) I just looked at him with broken eyes and he visibly flinched from them "never speak to me again Grace (Flinches again) I hate you" she finally ended and walked away.

 **Jason's, POV**

'I fell like an asshole for doing that to poor Pipes' he thought "I will smite you were you stand said a loud voice that broke him out of his thoughts.

 **Percy's, POV**

"Go ahead show that you and the other gods are all ignorant and arrogant" Percy growled "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT US" " no no no no HOW DARE YOU tell me can any of you tell me WHY THE FUCK did you not give any gifts to any one else who fought in the Giant and Titan war". A few gods grimaced at the mention of the titan war but the other ones keep looking at Perseus with faces of rage, the demigods who fought in the war gasped at Percy's courage of speaking out of term so they can gain some respect or gift from their respected godly parent. "tell me" Percy spoke in a quite voice with so much anger and sadness the gods raged faces faltered for a few seconds before holding their resolve once again. "do any of you remember the names of any of your children names who died in the battle of Manhattan" he continued " I remember my boy Charles" Hephaestus grunted sadly. Percy bowed his head for Charles Beckendorf as well as the Hephaestus cabin one of the many killed in the war. "anyone else" Percy spoke Apollo then spoke up With a sad voice "Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, and Adrian Harmony are the three that I remember" the Apollo cabin and Percy bowed their heads in respect for their fallen comrade. "I remember Zoe Nightshed and few others but it would be to hard" Artemis finished with a sadden face her hands tightened into fists with a bit of more force and she can quickly draw blood. Percy bowed his head for the man hater who he manged to befriend while the hunters bowed their heads in respect for their sister. "Bianca" Hades spoke quietly at this one Percy flinched he was suppose to protect her when he promised Nico. Both Nico and Percy bowed their heads in respect "so is that it" the gods shifted in their thrones but Zeus had enough of this so he does the thing that shocks even the gods who hate him. "That is enough I Zeus king of the gods hereby banish Perseus Jackson and Piper McLean from Olympus, Camp Half Blood, and Camp Jupiter if you are in any of these areas I will smite you. One hour is all you have to prepare before leaving". Piper and Percy both have have faces of shock and disbelief "fine but be for I leave I have something for you" Percy spoke he pulls out riptide the gods the gods raise their weapons at the son of Poseidon before he sticks it into the marble floor and chants in ancient Greek.

"Έχω Περσέας Αχιλλέα Τζάκσον Τόπος Anaklusmos στην καρδιά του Ολύμπουνα είναι ποτέ δεν άρπαξαν εκτός εάν αποδειχθεί άξιος Ζωή Nightshadeο αρχικός ιδιοκτήτης του ισχυρό όπλο που θαγίνει ο νέος ιδιοκτήτης αυτού του σπαθιού". **translation** **I Perseus Achilles Jackson Place Anaklusmos in the heart of Olympus to never be ripped out unless proven worthy of Zoe Nightshade the original owner of this mighty weapon they will become the new owner of this sword.** Gasps were heard around the room "but Percy how are you going to survive out their" "With a different sword, oh crap I a most forgot I cut all ties with you as my father" Percy growled that part out "what why" he said confused but angry "why dont you speak to my mother oh wait SHE'S DEAD" **OH SHIT Percy's mom died R.I.P. Blue cookie master. In all seriousness thanks for reading review if you guys and gals want either way you get a free pizza /:\** **NONAME OUT**


	4. Going to our new home

**Hey you guys NONAME here once again you guys are getting me pumped up so much so I felt like making another chapter for you guys and gals**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song beautiful, Eminem does nor do I own PJO**

 **Chapter 4. New home And GIRLFRIEND?!**

 **Pipers, POV**

'I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!' I MENTALY SCREAM 'First I'm dumped by Jason then I'm banished along with Per-' "SHES DEAD!" that broke me out of my thoughts. I looked around till I saw Percy yelling at Poseidon. "YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW SHE WAS TARGETED BY GAEA'S MINIONS. THAT IS WHAT I TOLD YOU!"

 **Percy's, POV**

 _Short Flashback_

" _Dad?" Percy called trough the IM "Ahhh son how are you in the Argo II?" my father said happily "good right now were on the water letting the flying system recharge while Leo fix's some of the oars that were damaged by some harpy's" "is everyone fine?" Poseidon he asked worriedly Percy smiled that's why he loves his dad "Yeah everyone good, though Frank had a small gash on his chest" he replied "good, good so what did you IM me for?" he asked. my happy face changed to a worried one "dad listen can you put some Cyclopes to moms place please." I pleaded "why" father asked confused "she is going to be targeted by Gaea's minions and then killed" Perseus said scared for his mother "All right son I can only send five at the moment" "That's perfect thank you" he exclaimed "alright take care dad" "take care! I'm a god" he joked "don't get arrogant"_

" _bye son" "bye dad"._

 _Flashback done_

Poseidon just looked at me shocked "i-i-i thought she would be fine monster's aren't attracted to mortals" "well you were wrong _father_ " he said it with such venom that Poseidon flinched but then he snapped "or maybe it was YOUR FAULT!" "HOW IS IT MY FAULT" I shouted "your scent was most likely trapped their and then that's what attracted them" Poseidon growled out Percy faltered 'is that true' he thought 'wait that's stupid' "How does that make sense they would have attacked her when Gabe was gone" now it was Poseidon's turn to falter. He then hung his head in shame and regret for not listening to him. "see now why I call you arrogant _Poseidon_ " no response. "Telleport us to Camp, Dionysus" "fine" he grumbled.

]-[============Linebrake============]-[

 **Pipers, POV**

Percy and I both gather on the half blood hill we had thirty minutes before leaving "hey Pipes I wanna show you this song that I think relates to us right now." Percy said with a sad smile "what's it called?" I asked "Beautiful by Eminem" (A/N don't own it btw listen to the song to see how the song works in the story).

 **One Song Later**

"Wow that does kind of relates to us when did you find it?" I ask "it was a song that got me through the second titan war" he says with a grimace "ohhh" I say quietly bowing our heads in respect for the fallen. "Do you want to leave early?" asked Perseus "sure" I say and we begin our long journey to find safety some were in the world.

}============{-Timeskip-}============{

So here's the rundown on how things are going so far.

Five thirty six Pm] is when we left to find a bus station.

Six Pm] We get ambushed by 35 Draceane, 3 packs of Hellhound that had a dozen in each pack, and five Cyclopes how I know that well lets just say me and Perce are a good double team.

Six ten Pm] monsters in Tartarus and we asked mortals for a ride to a place were they sell maps of North America saying that we are tourists (A/N that lie though).

Six forty Pm] we thank the mortal and give him one hundred dollars but he politely refuses saying "it's alright go have fun on your little date" and then drives away leaving two blushing teenagers.

Six forty seven Pm] we decide to go to Alaska the land beyond the gods "that's the perfect place to go to in this situation what do you think Perce" " I agree with you Pipes I think we should do it" Piper beamed at him happily for agreeing with her.

Six fifty nine Pm] we get ambushed again by monsters and we killed all of them again.

Seven ten Pm] monsters once again in Tartarus

seven twenty Pm] Pm thank someone but the gods for that man because if he did take our money then we would have never gone to Alaska.

 **Percy's, POV**

So here we are on the train to Alaska the place that is our new home while being on it for like thirty minutes I've been listening to Eminem's song on repeat for so long I could probably rap it now. I then feel weight on my right shoulder I look at and see Piper sleeping soundly with a small trail of drool going down her chin (A/N looks like Perce found a drool buddy) She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I wipe of the drool streak and pause the music. 'I might as well sleep to' I thought I put my right arm around Piper protectively and knocked out.

 **Hey look at that no cliffy this time. but we are now seeing some Peper fluff now anyway review if you like. pizza for you /:\ NONAME OUT**


End file.
